Addictive how?
by EcoMagic
Summary: <html><head></head>My school has only talked about Minecraft since the beginning of the school year... and I finally snapped. I asked my friend Joe to introduce me to Minecraft in order to find out more about this Minecraft. [NOTE: This story is a funny story. I have no intentions to upset Minecraft fans from reading this story and it is only for humor. Please note that before posting a review.]</html>


So some people at my school have been talking about some game called 'Minecraft' a lot lately. In fact, sometimes it feels like that is all they ever talk about anymore, leaving me alone when I am playing sports or a different game.

One day, I went up to my best friend, who was one of the people talking about the game, and I confronted him about it.

"Hey, Joe, what is this Minecraft everyone keeps talking about? It is starting to bug me being the only one being absolutely clueless," I asked him. Seeing how he is my best friend, he wouldn't laugh out loud. I can tell he was laughing on the inside, however.

"Bro, you really don't know? You aren't pulling my leg?" Joe tried to make sure I wasn't joking. I shook my head at him. "Wow, then you have a LOT of catching up to do if you want to survival the social life in this school this year. Come to my house after school, I'll show you it."

And so I did. I did all of my classes like usual, Math, English, World Geography, Science, Health, and a few extra classes, then I got out of school. As soon as my bus dropped me off at my house, I dropped off my things, got a cookie from my mom, and brought another for Joe and jogged to his house.

At Joe's house, I was greeted by his mother and his cat, who hates me for some reason, and I ran upstairs to Joe's room. I knocked on the door to make sure it was safe to go in and I entered after hearing a 'Come in!' from Joe.

He was at his computer, playing a game with terrible graphics. It was all pixels and blocks, didn't seem like any detail was put into the graphics.

"Alright, show me this Minecraft, can you get off of whatever you're playing?" I requested.

Joe stared at me, holding in a laugh again, "This IS Minecraft."

"What?! How do people think this is good? The graphics are terrible! This game is years be-" I couldn't believe that was true, then Joe shushed me.

"Don't upset the readers," he said. Readers? What was he talking about? It was just us, and we weren't in a story. I shook the thought out of my head, maybe I should forget he ever said that.

"Fine... Well, if this game is as good as everyone says it is, show me."

Joe went to a menu, and pressed a button. He then pressed another button, and another, and he began typing. I watched, and then he got up. "There you go, have fun and have your mind explode."

I sat down and looked at what was in front of me. I saw a lot of blue pixels in front of me, and below me there was some bright yellow pixels. "What is this, a beach?"

"Yeah, it is. Can't you tell?" Joe asked, then added, "Oh, right, you never played this game before." He motioned for me to turn my person's head to the left, and so I did. There, all I saw was an island with one tree on it. "Ha!" Joe exclaimed, "you got a terrible map, good luck with that!"

I grunted, "Yeah, I see what you mean. I don't have anything to cut this tree down with. I'll probably just be sitting here, punching this tree."

"Well, go and do that," Joe ordered.

I was about to question why, but before I did I found my character punching the tree. Suddenly, part of the tree disappeared and shrunk down into a smaller block. "Timber!" I shouted out loud. My person walked away from the tree to avoid it falling, but I looked back when I didn't hear a sound for a tree falling. "...So, there is no such thing as gravity here then?"

"Well, some blocks do fall, like sand and gravel. Everything else defies the law of physics," Joe explained to me. That sounded stupid to me. Every game should have complete physics engines, not partly done.

"So now what do I do?" I asked. I just stared at the floating piece of wood on the ground.

"Pick it up and open up your inventory," he said. He pressed a button on the keyboard and an inventory went up. I pressed the button multiple times over to figure out that it was the right button. "And put the wood there," he pointed to an area labeled 'Crafting.' I put the wood there and I got 4 planks of wood back. Just to be funny, I put all four in separate spots, but it seemed I accidentally made something. I grabbed it from the slot it appeared in and the rest of the wood disappeared. "Nice job, you did the next step without me explaining to you."

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'll leave that up to you, good luck!" he spoke, and he fell back into another chair. I no longer knew what I was doing.


End file.
